


Staking Claim

by curiousitydidmein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousitydidmein/pseuds/curiousitydidmein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocasta has to meet Steve, and finds someone more interesting instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on a tumblr convo. Go visit skellyart.tumblr.com to see the redesigns they did of Jocasta because that's what I envision whenever I write her. Joking on how Jocasta would enter a room picking up Vision before going 'mine now' and exiting said room. Written for shits n giggles

“Time to meet the boss.” Tony looked up at the android walking in stride beside him. “Are you nervous, Jocasta?”

“To be frank, I can care less what Mr. Rogers think of me. I’m here whether he like it or not.”

Tony laughed as they reached the end of the hall. Pushing the doors open, they made their grand entrance before the short-haired blond. Steve had insisted on meeting her first, just the three of them. And Stark agreed regardless of how unnecessary he felt it was.

“Sorry we’re late. Had to give Jocasta here a pep talk before she met you.”

“Cute.” Steve deadpans, eyeing Jocasta warily.

Given past events, Jocasta couldn’t blame Rogers for his distrust towards her. But she didn’t hesitate from stepping forward to meet his gaze. The man stood his ground as she spoke.

“For the record: I’m nothing like Ultron, whose existence was sloppy at best. I only wish to help.”

“I’ve heard that one before”

“I’m not seeking your approval, Captain.”

Tony stepped in before Steve could say anything back.

“Play nice, kids. I don’t know about you, but my girl…”

Jocasta toned out Tony’s bragging to look around the opening they stood in. Out the corner of her eye, someone else had entered the room. Too quiet for a human, even though they had the figure of a man. Jocasta’s curiousity peaked as she walked past Tony and Steve. Tony frowned at her sudden entrancment, groaning dramatically when he saw who she was looking at.

“Awwww, Red! You ruined the surprise!”

“I was never informed that I was supposed to be hiding.” Red answered, intricate blue eyes drifting from Stark up to her. Jocasta wasn’t sure if ‘Red’ was his actual name or because of his red synthetic skin. Those with close bonds tend to give each other nicknames. “My name is Vision.”

“Vision.” Jocasta tried the name out and smiled. “It suits you. Mine is Jocasta.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Vision simply extended his hand outward, allowing her to trace fingers over his open palm. When she closed her eyes and hummed, he withdrew his hand. “Is everything alright?”

“You’re mine now.” Jocasta decided, opening her eyes. Vision was taken aback, along with the two men in the room. But she was too focused to care what was happening behind her. Along with being too impatient to allow Vision to process what she said.“Yes, you heard correctly.”

“If it helps, then yes I’m yours.” Vision began to walk towards the doors he entered through. Jocasta followed close behind him. “I assume you have the layout of the building and its facilities installed in your memory.”

“Of course, but it would be nice to have a tour.”

Once the doors closed, Steve looked back at Tony and pointed. He was clearly trying to process what they witnessed. Tony -on the other hand- was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Did she just stake her claim?”

“You worry too much, Cap.” Tony slapped a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “She’ll fit in perfectly.”


End file.
